Big Spender
by LadyIconDraco
Summary: Seto has meeting with a client during amateur hour at Club Butterfly. Little did he know that the entertainment would be so...entertaining. Semisongfic the song is only in the first chapter and characters are singing it. SKxYY, slight BxY, JxR. Yaoi


Big Spender

Author: Ladyicondraco

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/General

Summery: Seto has meeting with a client during amateur hour at Club Butterfly. Little did he know that the entertainment would be so...entertaining. Semi-songfic; the song is only in the first chapter and characters are singing it. SK/YY, slight B/Y, J/R. Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Big Spender.

A/N: **everyone onstage is singing**

(Some people are singing)

-Other people/person is/are singing-

_Still different people/person_

Seto Kaiba sighed quietly to himself as he watched the retreating back of his possible client. The man had invited him to Club Butterfly for a meeting; he had even reserved the front center table for them, but after an hour they had not yet come to an agreement. The man's cell phone had rung a moment ago and he had excused himself to take the call. The CEO's attention was drawn to the stage as another act was announced. It was amateur hour at Domino's most prestigious club; therefore, it wasn't really amateurs onstage. The acts had auditioned to receive time on this stage, a place where talent scouts often went to relax. This week though, amateur hour had an added incentive, the most popular act would receive a slot in the clubs schedule to perform every week, and get paid for doing it.

"Up next we have 'The Duelists' performing Fosse's Big Spender." The CEO raised an eyebrow at the name, but didn't concentrate on it, that could mean anything. The music started, but no one was on stage, he turned his head toward commotion coming from the tables at the back. Five males, clad in leather lingerie, wigs, high heeled black boots and leather masks to hide the upper halves of their faces, were making their way to the front of the room. The performers stopped at various people, caressing them and giving small winks; they delivered lines into their microphones as they did so.

"Hey, fellow. Can I talk to you for a second? What's the harm in a minute talk?"

"Hey, good looking, I like your hair!"

"Hey, mister, you got a cigarette for me, huh?"

"Oh, sir, you speak French?"

"Parlez vous Fraçais?"

"Hey guy do you wanna dance? A little dance won't hurt ya!"

One approached him; the man had brown eyes that he was sure that he had seen before. "Ooh, you're so tall!" The man squealed, ruffling his hair. He made eye contact and winked at the CEO. All of the voices seemed familiar, but Seto had dueled many people so that wasn't a surprise.

"Let's have some fun!"

**Sssssssssss...**

Five chairs sat on the stage and each performer took one, all taking provocative poses and holding them. He had watched the brown eyed one until now, he was in the center of the five, but Seto found his eyes drawn to one in a blond wig at the far right of the stage. This performer had his head back, his legs straddling the chair, as though someone was doing inappropriate things to his lower regions. They held these positions until they started singing at which point all stood and performed moves for which the choreographer Fosse was known. Done in those outfits, these moves were starting to get to the CEO; he was more then willing to admit to being bi if anyone asked him, but no one ever had.

**The minute you walked in the joint,  
I could see you were a man of distinction,  
A real big spender,  
Good looking, so refined.  
Say, wouldn't you like to know  
What's going on in my mind?**

So, let me get right to the point,  
I don't pop my cork for ev'ry guy I see.

Kaiba felt the need to adjust his position in his chair as all five males thrust against their chairs.

**Hey, big spender, spend...  
A little time with me.**

The group stepped away from their chairs and toward each other for the next stanza.

**Do you wanna have fun?  
Ssssssssssss...  
How's about a few laughs?  
I can show you a...good time...  
Do you wanna have fun...fun...fun?**

The audience sat, entranced, as the group caressed each other as they sang, Kaiba's pants were defiantly tight now.

-How's about- (fun) -a few- (fun) –laughs- (fun)

-Laughs- (fun) –laughs-  
_I can show you a..._  
(fun) -laughs- (fun) -laughs-  
_good time_  
**Fun, laughs good time  
Fun, laughs good time  
Fun, laughs good time...**

**Ssssssssssss...**

The group separated again, this time going to the edges of the stage and speaking toward the audience. Kaiba noticed the blonde that had attracted his attention slipped off of the stage.

"What did you say you are?"

"How's about a..."**laugh**

"I could give you some..."

"Are you ready for some..."**fun**

"How would you like a..."

"Let me show you a ..."**good time**

**Hey, big spender...  
Hey, big spender...**

The blonde appeared in front of Kaiba, and sauntered toward the seated man. The performer moved closer and startled Kaiba's lap. Kaiba doubted that anyone took their eyes off of the stage, let alone noticed the scantly clad singer in his lap. It was then that he noticed the eyes, eyes that no other being in this time could have. The wig and mask were pointless at this proximity if you knew the man. The crimson eyes shone with humor and another emotion.

"Yami." Seto breathed, bringing a smirk to the other's face. Yami switched off his head mic, but continued to sing, softly and with a tone that made promises. As he sang, the duelist proceeded to give a lap dance to his rival, not touching him, but close enough for their body heat to merge.

**The minute you walked in the joint,  
I could see you were a man of distinction,  
A real big spender.  
Good looking, so refined.  
Say wouldn't you like to know  
What's going on in my mind?**

Yami breathed the line into Seto's ear, teasing him. The king of games pulled something out of his back pocket, sliding this hand down Seto's chest. He slid the item into the hem of Seto's pants.

**  
So, let me get right to the point,  
I don't pop my cork for every guy I see.**

Yami thrust against Kaiba, showing both just how the dance had affected the pair. They bit back groans; Yami slowly pulled away and made his way back onto the stage.

**Hey, big spender,  
Hey, big spender!  
Hey, big spender!  
Spend...a little time with ...me!  
Fun...Laughs...Good Time!  
Fun...Laughs...Good Time!  
Fun...Laughs...Good Time!  
How about a palsy? ...Yeah!**

The lights went out on stage and the audience went wild. As the lights came up, Seto's possible client returned holding his hand over the receiver of his cell phone.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm dreadfully sorry, but I must leave, family problems." He looked genuinely distressed. Kaiba didn't even look at the man, gazing instead at the door to the backstage.

"That is fine Mr. Sohma; contact my secretary to make another appointment." Seto stood, and walked toward the door to the backstage. In his hand he held a VIP backstage pass, the item that Yami had slipped past the waist of his pants. The bouncer stepped aside upon seeing the pass and directed him to the left. Kaiba followed the hall, walking past the other acts, but not seeing any of 'The Duelists'. At last he came near the end of the hall, and leaning against the wall of the corridor was a member of the group, still in costume. As he drew closer, Kaiba was able to see the amethyst eyes of the performer. "Yugi Motou." Said duelist giggled. Across the hall a door started opening, Yugi's eyes widened and he rushed over, holding it shut.

"Yug, Yug what's going on? What's against the door?"

Yugi met Seto's eyes and gestured with his head to the room next door. Seto took the hint and entered the indicated room. Yami sat on a stool, looking in the mirror, his wig lay on a bust. His hair was heavily pinned to his head and a few strands had broken loose of their bindings.

"What was that about?"

"It was Jounouchi's idea." Yami purposely misunderstood the question; Seto let it go, for the moment. He was also curious about why the group had preformed.

"And you just went along with it?"

"Katsuya said that it would help him with his coming out." A laugh followed this statement, surprising the spirit.

"As if everyone didn't already know." Kaiba closed the door and moved closer to Yami.

"Shhh. He doesn't realize that he was that obvious and he's very sensitive about it." Yami reached into his hair and started putting the loose pieces back in place. Stepping forward, butterflies in his stomach, he reached out and covered Yami's hand with his own, taking over the job of fixing the bobby pins.

"You know what I meant." Their eyes met in the mirror. Kaiba continued fixing Yami's hair as the two sat in silence. He pulled away when he was done and watched as the Pharaoh stood, his regal bearing doing nothing to hide his nervousness.

"I did quite a bit to be able to do that and to get you here, I never thought about what I would say. I… seem to be at a loss." He stepped away from the vanity and toward the door. Kaiba caught him part way to the door and pushed him gently against the wall.

"The King of Games at a loss? Such a shame, though it is kind of," He breathed against Yami's ear. "Hot. To see you flustered and out of your element. You've never tried to seduce anyone before have you?" The Pharaoh shook his head. "Well, you did a very good job of it nonetheless." Seto ground their hips together. Yami let out a low moan and pushed back. "But it seems like I wasn't the only one affected." Yami glared before grabbing the back of Kaiba's head and pulling him into a kiss. The CEO requested entrance to his rival's mouth and was given it. The two battled for dominance, neither giving in. Yami pulled away to breathe.

"One of us is going to have to give in sometime." Yami rested his head against the wall, raising an eyebrow at Seto.

"Thanks for volunteering." Seto pressed Yami further into the wall and reclaimed his lips. The CEO trailed his hands over the Pharaoh's back, trying to soothe Yami into submission. His right hand brushed against a spot on the spirit's lower back, just to the left of his spine. Yami's head shot back and he arched against Kaiba. "Find a sweet spot did I?" He brushed against the spot again and Yami's knees gave out. Seto held him up until he regained his use of his legs. As soon at the spirit was standing on his own, Kaiba pulled him into another kiss. The Pharaoh relented this time. Seto's tongue explored his mouth, bringing a moan from the magician. A quiet knock came at the door, the CEO growled in annoyance.

"Y…Yami? They're announcing the winner, we have to be ready to in case it's us." The pair could hear the small duelist walking away.

"When can we continue this?" Kaiba nuzzled Yami's neck.

"Yugi is spending the night at Bakura's two days from now." The Pharaoh moved his head to give the brunette better access.

"You're not going?" Seto nibbled his way from the spirit's collarbone up his neck to his jaw.

"Nng…No, it's not exactly a group sleepover, Ryou happens to be spending the night at Jounouchi's the same night." Another moan escaped Yami's throat as Kaiba moved to his ear.

"I see. By 'spending the night' you meant 'getting fucked senseless'." Kaiba slowly pulled away; he took the wig off of its stand and helped the spirit to put it on. "I thought that you hated Ryou's other half?"

"You may be surprised how people change. He's still an ass, but he loves Yugi and would never hurt him." Yami paused at the door. "What does this make us?"

"Nothing yet, but I was hoping for fuck buddies at the least. It doesn't change the fact that in the dueling arena, we are still rivals."

Yami left the room, heart filled with the hope that the words 'at the least' gave him.


End file.
